Una bella amistad
by KuroNyo.sama
Summary: nunca me olvides porque yo...seria incapaz


**Que tal a todos, de nuevo me encuentran en este fandom, trayéndoles un nuevo one-short que espero sea de su agrado, me llegó la inspiración mientras hacia mi tarea de historia y me topé con un partecita que no conocía y al leerla bien me vino a la mente Hetalia…bueno y sin mas por el momento aquí esta**

**Bien aquí viene la parte más dolorosa: …en verdad duele**

**Pareja: México/Nueva España X Filipinas**

* * *

><p>Era un soleada tarde de verano cuando un joven filipino de figura delgada pero atlética, cabellos castaños oscuros y ojos ambarinos viajaba en un galeón junto con su nuevo tutor quien era nada mas ni nada menos que la representación de España, aunque el prefiere que lo llamen <strong>"EL GRAN CONQUISTADOR"<strong> por ser el conquistador de muchas tierras, mas colonias igual que el, y sabia que ninguno de ellos significaba nada para el, solo por las riquezas de sus tierras pero se podía decir que él era nuevo en todo esto, sentía un enorme nudo en la garganta…quería hablar y decir algo pero su cuerpo no le respondía hasta que finalmente España se dirigió hacía el dedicándole una radiante sonrisa.

-Como sabrás, tengo muchas tierras además de muchos asuntos en los cuales ocuparme así que te dejare al cuidado de tu nueva hermana mayor, sé que ella podrá indicarte como hacer bien las cosas- dijo Antonio mientras le daba unas cuantas palmaditas en la espalda

-Pero…y si no le caigo bien –replico el filipino

-Claro que le caerás bien Felipe, solo es cuestión de que ambos se adapten –dijo el español

_**Felipe…aun le sonaba extraño ese nombre, España se lo puso en honor a su rey**__**que también se llamaba así**__**y en verdad no era que no le gustara, simplemente que aun se sentía desconfiado de el "mundo civilizado" en el que España lo metió **_

Los pensamientos del joven se vieron interrumpidos por una ensordecedora voz, posiblemente de uno de los marineros

-¡MI SEÑOR, HEMOS LLEGADO! –grito el hombre

Rápidamente Antonio acompañado de su nueva colonia se dirigió hacia el exterior del galeón, realmente Felipe lo que menos quería en ese momento era bajar del barco…lo único que le venia a la mente era la copia femenina de España, es decir…por algo le puso Nueva España por lo que debían ser idénticos. Cuando el joven finalmente reunió el valor suficiente para bajar su sorpresa fue enorme. Una hermosa joven de cabello negro recogido en un bello y elaborado peinado, un hermoso vestido color salmón algo ceñido a su cuerpo y hermosos ojos con una curiosa mezcla entre el café y el rojo que solo la hacían ver más hermosa mientras se dirigía hacia ellos con una radiante sonrisa.

-Que bueno que ya hallan llegado, comenzaba a preocuparme –dijo la joven dirigiéndose a ellos

-Bien a llegado la hora de presentarlos, Filipinas…ella es Nueva España –dijo Antonio mientras los ojos le brillaban

-Es mejor dejarnos de formalidades, solo dime Ana, ese es mi nombre –le dijo Nueva España

-Es un placer conocerla _**Ana**_ -dijo Felipe mientras tomaba su mano y la besaba con delicadeza como le había enseñado Antonio

-Mi nombre es Felipe –dijo el joven mientras recibía una hermosa sonrisa por parte de la joven

-Muy bien, yo volveré a España a atender mis asuntos…cuando necesites volver a tu casa solo sube al galeón que estará en puerto cada vez que lo necesites –dijo España

-Claro y muchas gracias –le dijo el joven sin quitar los ojos de Nueva España

Los jóvenes caminaron por el puerto, ella le dio un recorrido por todo el lugar a lo que el simplemente quedo maravillado con la belleza se ese lugar…aunque no mas bello que ella, Ella le contaba maravillosas anécdotas del lugar mientras que se aferraba a su brazo haciendo que él se sonrojara poderosamente, pasaron a comer a uno de los restaurantes del puerto donde el tiempo se pasó en risas y charlas hasta dar pasó a la noche y finalmente dar por terminada esa maravillosa tarde.

La joven se ofreció a acompañarlo a su barco a lo que el simplemente no pudo resistirse

-fue una maravillosa tarde –le dijo Ana

-Es verdad…lo fue –dijo Felipe

-La próxima vez que vengas, te recibiré con una fiesta – le contesto emocionada

-No es necesario que se tome tantas molestias por mí –le contesto el joven filipino

-escucha…ahora que estarás por aquí seguido y…que eres mi nuevo hermano yo me preguntaba si…

-Que ocurre, puedes decírmelo

-¿si podría abrazarte?

El joven quedó helado ante esa pregunta, finalmente asintió mientras extendía los brazos, la joven se dirigió hacia el mientras le dio un tierno abrazo que fue correspondido por el filipino, así se quedaron durante algunos minutos…era como si los dos no quisieran separarse hasta que finalmente la joven se libero del agarre del filipino y este se dirigía hacia el barco en el muelle con las mejillas sonrojadas aunque por la oscuridad de la noche no se distinguía hasta alejarse del muelle, buscaba con la mirada a Nueva España pero simplemente no logro dar con su silueta por lo que supuso que ya se había marchado .

_**A partir de entonces una bella amistad estaba escrita…**_

El joven comenzó a viajar a menudo hacia el que llamaban** "EL NUEVO MUNDO" **con el único motivo de verla a ella. Al llegar este siempre le traía regalos como estatuillas talladas y mangos que según el aseguraba eran los mejores, al llegar siempre era recibido con un gran fiesta organizada por Nueva España donde lo recibían a él y a su tripulación de la mejor manerapero sin duda lo que mas le gustaba era que al termino de la fiesta daba largas y placenteras caminatas con Nueva España donde reían y charlaban sobre lo mucho que tenían en común. Con el pasó del tiempo esas visitas eran cada vez mas frecuentes y con menos propósito de comercio e inversiones sino simplemente para verse, el adoraba cada vez que ella lo esperaba en el puerto mientras alzaba las manos para que la reconociese y cada vez que llegaba se sorprendía con las fiestas y costumbres del lugar además de que él se convirtió en uno de los pocos que conocía el veredero carácter de la Nueva España: traviesa, fiestera, algo rebelde pero también cariñosa , pura y llena de bondad que no desea hacerle mal a nadie sino todo lo contrario, sin darse cuanta el comenzaba a empaparse de todo lo que era ella y en verdad le gustaba …como poder luchar contra ese sentimiento que se forjaba en su pecho y que provocaban que su corazón diera un salto de alegría al verla…tan hermosa, con esa radiante sonrisa y con esa actitud alegre e inquebrantable…acaso seria posible que

_**Esta enamorado**_

El joven finalmente se había dado cuenta de que todo ese tiempo y quizá desde el primer momento en la que la vio pero de algo estaba seguro…

_**Estaba prohibido…**_

Aunque sus sentimientos fuesen correspondidos sabia que España nunca les permitiría ese amor ya que los consideraba hermanos, aunque no lo eran y de eso estaba seguro y por eso le estaba prohibido, el seria feliz si Nueva España estaba feliz y eso era innegable mientras aun tuviese su amistad…

_**La oscura tormenta se avecina**_

Cierto día el joven filipino se encaminaba hacia la casa de su amiga, no lo había ido a buscar al puerto como siempre por lo que supuso que tendría algún problema , al llegar a la puerta pudo escuchar un gran escandalo en el interior de la vivienda…

-ya…suélteme…no quiero

-s'il vous plaît petite, ya veras que conmigo vivirás momentos inolvidables

-no…aléjese…

Felipe no lo pensó ni un momento más y aventó la puerta con todas sus fuerzas para finalmente tirarla y encontrarse con una terrible escena. Un hombre de cabellos rubios y ojos celestes evidentemente francés se encontraba justo encima de la joven novohispana estrujándole la ropa.

-¡SUELTELA! –dijo el filipino para lanzarse a golpearlo

El francés se limito a mirarlo y sin mucho esfuerzo no solo evito el golpe sino que se lo regreso justo en la mandíbula

-Eso te enseñara a no interrumpir niño, nos veremos pronto ma belle fleur -dijo el francés antes de retirarse mientras le dedicaba otra mirada lujuriosa a la novohispana que en cambio le respondió un una mirada asesina. Ana se inclino ha ayudar al joven a ponerse de pie, rápidamente lo sentó en el suelo preguntándole por su bien estar a lo que este simplemente asintió

-¿Quién era el? –pregunto el filipino con un punzada de celos

-Su nombre es Francis Bonnefoy, ese tipo nunca ha tenido buenas intenciones con nadie –contesto la joven

_**La gran batalla estaba predicha…**_

-Filipinas…ya lo eh decidido

-de que hablas Ana

-La única forma de que ese francés deje de molestarme es separándome de España…es lo mejor

-¿Qué? Estas hablando enserio…te quieres independizar de España

-A si es, la decisión esta tomada además de que mi pueblo no esta contento con el manejo que a hecho España con mis tierras, de todos modos debía pasar tarde o temprano

-pero…

-te lo dije porque debía decírselo a alguien, eres mi mejor amigo

-Si, no importa que hagas…yo siempre estaré a tu lado

La joven novohispana abrazo al filipino siendo plenamente correspondida, La joven comenzaba a llorar, sabia que cosas malas se avecinaban para ambos…

_**La justicia no existe…**_

-¿Qué pero por que no puedo verla? –decía el joven filipino con los ojos humedecidos

-Ella se fue de mi lado…se separó de mi y también de ti…y por eso ya no la puedes ver, desde ahora yo me encargare de ti personalmente –contesto el español secamente

-Eso no es justo, ella se independizo por culpa de Francia, debería ser el con quien te enojaras, no con Ana –contesto Felipe

-Mi palabra ya esta dicha, no quiero volverlos a ver juntos –contesto Antonio alzando la voz mientras se retiraba de la habitación

_**Adiós…triste adiós**_

Era una tarde nublada en el puerto mientras dos jóvenes se encontraban en el muelle casi desértico, en sus miradas solo había tristeza

-Esta es la última vez que no vemos –dijo Ana conteniendo el llanto

-No importa lo que pasé, recuerda que siempre seremos amigos –dijo el filipino mientras la tomaba de las manos

La joven levanto su mirada aun humedecida hacia los orbes ambarinos de su acompañante, se acercó con sumo cuidado hacia su rostros hasta que la distancia entre ambos dejo de existir al unir sus labios en un suave beso, la joven posó sus brazos por detrás de la nuca del joven mientras este rodeaba su pequeña cintura profundizando mas el beso pasando a ser mucho mas salvaje y hambriento. Finalmente ambos se separaron por falta de aire mientras se veían con felicidad y a la vez con tristeza…su amor nunca podría ser.

El joven se alejó lentamente hacia el muelle sin mirar hacia atrás, si lo hacia sabría que solo lo torturaría mas, sus pasos se tornaron mas rápidos, quería que eso terminara pronto, subió rápidamente al galeón diciéndole al capitán que se fueran rápidamente, el barco comenzó a moverse, el galeón abandonaría esas tierras para siempre, inconscientemente el joven filipino giro su cabeza buscando a la joven con la mirada y…efectivamente ahí estaba pero había algo distinto en ella, su mirada parecía decirle algo, algo como…

_**No es un adiós…Es un hasta luego**_

_Y en verdad eso le dio al filipino una razón para sonreír, porque no era un adiós y él lo sabía bien pero lo que no sabían era que el tiempo cruel…se encargaría de cambiar y deformar las cosas como no se imaginaban hasta ser irreconocibles ante los ojos del otro…solo el tiempo lo diría_

_**Una bella amistad condenada a perderse…**_

* * *

><p><strong>Que les pareció, les gusto…cuando leí sobre la historia entre estas dos naciones antes colonias españolas se me vino la inspiración, posiblemente haga otra en el futuro, quien sabe y bueno espero les haya gustado y espero tenga comentarios positivos (o siquiera un comentario) porque si no me sentiré muy triste T-T<strong>

**Bien hasta la próxima…Lora fuera **


End file.
